Un bal masqué sur Atlantis
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Suite d'Un Noël chez les Miller. Sheppard vient en aide à Rodney après l'incident de Noël, et organise une petite fête. One Shot


**Titre : Un bal masqué sur Atlantis**

**Spoiler : Euh aucun...des minimes peut être sur la saison 3. Tellement minime que je me suis pas rendu compte que c'était des spoilers. -- Après relecture-- je confirme mini bébé spoiler**

**Résumé : Sheppard a encore une super idée pour faire passer le temps sur Atlantis, et surtout pour rabibocher deux personnes.**

**Genre : McMan. Elle me manque vraiment cette fille, je l'aimais bien moi sur Atlantis. Mais je crois qu'un la verra plus car elle va avoir sa propre série d'ici peu.**

**Rating : Au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, c'est du K+ je pense (jamais été doué pour définir) si le rating augmente je vous le ferai savoir. **

**-- Après relecture -- non pas de changement**

**Note : Suite de Un Noël chez les Miller. Je vous avez dis que je ferai une suite.**

**Note 2 : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic (bien que je savais que j'allais écrire une suite, mais je ne savais pas comment l'amené) en entendant la chanson Au bal Masqué Ohé ohé ohé.**

**Note 3 : Je viens de remarquer que ce titre est vraiment à c..é, mais bon on fait avec. Ah oui au faîtes pardon pour les fautes, je sais je devrais prendre une bêta mais j'ai la flemme de lui envoyé.**

**Note 4 : Promis j'arrête après, euh je vous poste ça maintenant et après de multiple effort pour la finir à temps, car je pars en voyage, et donc pas d'ordinateur pendant 10 jours !!!! Comment je vais faire ! OMG !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Trois mois ! TROIS MOIS ! Ça faisait presque trois mois que Rodney, ne lui adressait plus la parole. Enfin qu'il l'évitait comme la peste plutôt. C'était pire qu'avant. Taquineries et railleries avaient été remplacé par de la honte. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu lui parler.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentré sur Atlantis, le scientifique prenait grand soin de l'éviter. Il passait par les couloirs les moins fréquentés, quitte à rallonger le trajet, il verrouillait son laboratoire le soir, et il allait même au mess pendants les heures creuses.

Elle avait essayé de le suivre pour aborder la conversation avec lui, mais les rares moments ou elle l'avait croisé - malgré tout les moyens mis en oeuvres par Rodney- il l'avait laissé en plan, prétextant qu'il avait des expériences ou une mission off world. A 8 h du soir ? Tu parles c'était une piètre excuse. Elle avait aussi remarqué que pendant ces petites rencontres, il n'y avait eu aucune railleries de la part de Rodney qui d'habitude s'en donner à coeur joie. Il n'y avait pas eu de "Cadman vous m'emmerdez" ou de "Cadman allez voir sur une autre planète si j'y suis ". Rien, Nada, Niet, Nothing.

Apparemment la fait qu'elle ait compris l'amour que lui portait Rodney troublait fortement ce dernier. Bien sur, elle comprenait qu'il aurait surment voulu que ça se fasse petit à petit, en douceur, en prenant le temps, beaucoup de temps car on parlait tout de même de Rodney McKay, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'ignorer totalement. Ils étaient tout de même des adultes, enfin avec un retard emmotionel du côté de Rodney, cela se voyait clairement dans la façon dont Rodney se comportait avec l'autre sexe. Mais tout de même, elle en avait marre. Elle lui parlerai dans la semaine, même si elle devait l'enfermé dans un coin de la Cité pour pouvoir lui parler.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Vous voulez organisé quoi ?! " s'exclama la diplomate. Ce type allait vraiment la rendre folle.

"Un bal costumé. C'est bientôt carnaval, ça détendra tout le monde." argumenta le militaire.

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous m'avez déjà fait organisé une fête foraine il y a une an, ça suffit ! (1)" cette cité était entrain de devenir un vrai Disneyland pour scientifiques et militaires.

"S'il vous plait ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on rien fait, en plus ça remettra un peu d'ambiance et établira des liens." demanda t'il avec son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

"Non !" Il fallait qu'elle lutte pour dire non. Soit forte Elisabeth !

"S'il vous plait !"

"Non !"

"S'il vous plait ! s'il vous plait ! s'il vous plait ! " continua John, en rajouta un air boudeur sur son visage

Elisabeth était fichu. Elle capitula et demanda : " Vous vous occupez de tout ?"

"C'est un oui ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur sur ses lèvres.

"Répondez simplement à la question."

"Oui, la fête est pour Samedi et je m'occupe de tout. Nourriture, annonce, alcool..." oops la gaffe.

Quand Elisabeth entendit alcool, elle le regarda d'un air sévère, elle ne voulait pas que les évènements pour le nouvel an se renouvelle(2). Elle en avait un mauvais souvenir.

"Euh non pas d'alcool bien sur, je voulais dire jus d'orange, soda, champomy. Sans alcool la fête est plus folle."

Elle se mit à sourire. "De la bière et du ponch suffiront."

"Merci Elisabeth, vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous l'assure." Sheppard était pratiquement en train de sautait sur place.

Il fit demi tour, se dirigea vers la sortie et passa la porte. Elisabeth elle s'était rassise à son fauteuil avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Au faîtes commencez à réfléchir pour votre déguisement !" Sheppard venait de repasser la tête à travers la porte qui était resté ouverte.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y penserai."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sheppard rentra d'un pas nonchalant dans le laboratoire de son ami. De nombreux scientifiques couraient partout avec leurs ordinateurs et leurs données. John jeta un oeil à la salle pour trouver Rodney. Contrairement aux autres et à son habitude, Rodney était assis et travaillait calmement sur un bidule ancien. Un Rodney calme annonçait souvent une explosion de ce di Rodney par la suite. Sheppard s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire, autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

"Hep McKay, j'ai besoin de..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la tempête Rodney frappa.

"QUOI ENCORE !" s'énerva le scientifique.

Depuis ce matin tout les scientifiques passaient le voir pour lui demander son avis sur des données inutiles, et il devait avouer qu'il en avait plus que marre. Ça se rajoutait au problème avec Cadman. Depuis qu'il était rentré il vivait dans la peur constante de la croiser au détour d'un couloir et de devoir parler avec elle de ce qui s'était passer.

"Du calme, je voulais juste vous demandez quelque chose. Je repasserai plus tard si vous voulez. "

"Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que je suis un peu a cran c'est temps ci." répondit t-il plus calmement, en se passant une main sur le visage.

"A cause de Cadman ? " insinua John.

"Oui...Enfin non pas du tout, qu'est ce que vous racontez ?" se rattrapa Rodney.

Malheureusement pour McKay, Sheppard avait entendu le lapsus révélateur. "Arrêtez Mc Kay, j'ai vu votre petit manége avec elle depuis que vous êtes rentré. Elle vous traque dans toute la Cité comme une lionne à la recherche de sa proie. Et la proie c'est vous Rodney !"

"N'importe quoi ! Nos rapports n'ont pas changé, on se déteste comme avant et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes."

Rodney voulait mentir et jouer à "je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler". Sheppard allait y jouer aussi.

"Bien sur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue me voir pour me parlez de vous."

La réaction de Rodney ne se fit pas attendre. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire saperlipopette(3), Rodney tourna la tête et commença à lui poser une multitude de question, des éclairs de curiosité et de joie passant dans ses yeux.

"Elle vous a parlez de moi ?" questionna le scientifique au bord de l'hystérie. Sheppard lui aurait offert un pot de Nutella de un kilo que sa réaction aurait été la même.

"Non pas du tout, elle est même pas venue me voir. C'était juste pour voir votre réaction. Et je crois que l'on peut dire que nous avons un scientifique canadien amoureux d'une jolie rousse ! "

"N'importe quoi ! Le gel vous est monté à la tête ! " s'exclama le canadien.

"Peut être que oui, peut être que non. En tout cas vous vous êtes toujours aussi...euh aussi vous." Ouh là ! Il était maladroit sur ce coup là.

"Comment ça ? " demanda Rodney suspicieusement.

Il se rattrapa. "Ce n'est pas un reproche c'est juste que vous devriez aller la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Vous loupez peut être quelque chose de bien."

"Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle me veut..." murmura t-il, comme si il le disait pour lui même.

"Et ?" Sheppard le sortit de ces pensées.

"Elle veut me parler d'un truc qu'il s'est passé chez Jeannie."

"C'est à dire ?" Bon sang il fallait qu'il lui tire vraiment les vers du nez aujourd'hui.

"Quelque chose dont je ne veux pas vous parlez ! " dit il en se mettant à l'étude d'une quelconque donnée sur son ordinateur. Sheppard doutait qu'il y est vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant sur son ordinateur et soupçonnait le canadien de faire ça pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

"Rodney ! Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire." lui expliqua l'américain.

"Je sais." répondit posément Rodney sans décollé ses yeux de son ordinateur portable.

"Alors ?"

Rodney daigna enfin lever les yeux de son écran. Il avait surment compris que Sheppard ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. "Alors ? et bien ça me gêne de vous parlez de ça ! et puis je vous connais, vous allez vous moquer de moi."

"Enfin Rodney, je vous promet de ne pas rire, et de ne pas faire de remarque sarcastique. Je vous le jure. Parole de Scoot ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vous taquine souvent que je ne sais pas écouter les gens qui en ont besoin."

"D'accord, d'accord, mais jurez le sur la tête d'Elisabeth !"

"Quoi ?! "

"Jurez le sur la tête à Elisabeth et la je serais sûr de votre sincérité."

Shepard consentit à le faire : "Je jure sur la tête à Elisabeth que je ne rigolerai pas."

Rodney le regarda attentivement un instant, comme si il hésitait encore.

"J'ai fait ma part du marché a vous maintenant."

"Bien. Je crois que... et bien que... en faîte que... Cadman n'est pas du tout une femme désagréable à regarder et que... et bien que... peut être que..."

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous plait et que vous voudriez bien sortir avec elle ? " supposa le colonel.

"On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet." acquissa le canadien.

"Et bien qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Lancez vous !"

"Bien sur c'est ça !" Il débrancha son ordinateur portable du bidule ancien, se leva, le prit dans ses mains et commença à s'en aller du labo.

Sheppard le suivit, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du canadien.

"Voyons, au pire vous vous prendrez un râteau mémorable."

"Merci beaucoup ça me rassure." ironisa le chef de l'équipe scientifique.

Sheppard l'arrêta dans sa marche, en plein milieu du couloir.

"C'est à vous de faire le 1er pas "

"Ça vous va bien de dire ça capitaine Kirk ! Tout le monde n'a pas le même sex appeal que vous !"

"Seriez vous en train de douter de vous même ?"

Il venait de toucher un point sensible de Rodney.

Rodney ne répondit pas et recommença à marcher. Mais encore une fois il fut rattraper par son ami.

"C'est donc ça Rodney, vous n'avez pas confiance en vous."

"Même si c'était le cas, ça ne vous regarde pas." grogna Rodney. Il aimait pas qu'un le voit faible au niveau sentimental.

"Oh que si. En tant que chef militaire de cet base et votre ami, je me dois de vous aider. Vous savez une femme se fit à l'assurance de l'homme qu'elle a en face d'elle. Un homme qui timide et qui a peur ne les intéresse pas."

"Okay faut que j'y réfléchisse." Il se tut quelques secondes puis demanda :" De quoi vouliez vous me parlez tout à l'heure ?"

"J'organise un petit bal costumé ce Samedi et je voulais savoir si vous veniez et si vous vouliez bien m'aider."

"Par bal costumé vous entendez..." s'inquiéta le scientifique.

"Déguisements, maquillages, élection du plus beau déguisement et pourquoi pas couple. Ça serait une bonne idée non ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est l'occasion rêvée pour inviter Laura et comme ça vous pourrez lui parler et plus si affinité."

Rodney baissa d'un ton car des gens passaient dans la couloir. Sheppard du se pencher vers son ami. "Parlez moins fort, on va vous entendre !"

"Arrêtez Rodney vous avez le droit à une vie personnel, ça ne choquera personne."

"Et puis de toute façon c'est non !"

"Vous étiez d'accord tout à l'heure." râla John. Cet homme changeait d'avis comme de chemise.

"Non j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir." rectifia Rodney

"Rodney !" s'exclama John.

Rodney avait le don de chipoter. Il râlait tout le temps pour des choses minimes. La plupart du temps quand quelqu'un vous dit je vais y réfléchir c'est que c'est pratiquement sur que ça sera oui. Mais Rodney était l'exception à de nombreuses règles.

"Quoi ? C'est trop tôt pour moi. J'en suis à peine de me remettre de Katie alors bon..."

"La botaniste ?"

Rodney se retint de dire: Qui d'autre ? sur un ton sarcastique. Il n'y avait pas des millions de Katie dans le coin, qui plus est potentiellement intéressé par lui. Il finit par lui répondre sans sarcasme.

"Oui, elle m'a laissé tomber pour Zelenka."

"Aïe !"

"Oui aïe, alors vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas une grande confiance en moi et en la gente féminine." expliqua Rodney.

"Vous connaissez le dicton. Quand on est tombé de cheval il faut remonter en selle tout de suite."

"Je n'ai que des chats." dit il sérieusement en fixant le colonel dans les yeux.

"C'est une expression !" Raaaa, cet homme était vraiment invivable. Même Ronon aurait compris la métaphore, enfin peut être.

"Je sais, ce n'était que pour vous taquiner. Je vais y réfléchir. "

Rodney lui sourit et s'éloigna dans le couloir, son ordinateur sous le bras

"Surtout tenez moi au courant."

Sheppard allait lui aussi faire demi tour et s'en aller quand il eut une idée pour Rodney.

"Attendez Rodney !" s'exclama t-il.

Rodney en entendant son prénom se retourna et le questionna du regard. Sheppard alla à sa rencontre et le prit par le bras.

"Venez avec moi, J'ai une idée de déguisement pour vous." Un sourire de fierté et de malice glissa sur le visage du colonel. Décidemment il était brillant.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

L'annonce qu'un bal masqué était organisé fit rapidement le tour de la Cité pendant la semaine qui suivit. Comme Sheppard s'y était attendu, la plupart des membres d'Atlantis était emballé par l'idée et avait déjà prévu leurs déguisements. Rodney aussi s'était investit, contrairement à la dernière fois avec la fête foraine. Il motivait les plus réticents, allant de table en table au mess pour avertir les gens qu'un bal s'organisé.

Rodney l'avait même aidé à convaincre Elisabeth d'utiliser la salle d'embarquement pour la fête car ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que la seule salle assez grande pour abriter toute la population d'Atlantis était la salle d'embarquement. Après quelques minutes d'argumentation de la part de Rodney et quelques sourires de Sheppard, ils avaient réussi à la persuader que c'était une bonne idée. Ils faisaient un super équipe, comme sur le terrain.

La seule chose qui embetait Rodney était son déguisement. Il était pourtant magnifique dedans mais rien à faire il trouvait toujours quelque chose.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sheppard, je voudrais vous parlez !" l'interpella Rodney en le voyant dans le couloir devant lui.

"C'est non Rodney !"

"Vous savez même pas de quoi je veux parler !" s'indigna le scientifique.

"Bien sur que si ! C'est à propos du déguisement ! Depuis le début de la semaine vous ne cessez de me rabacher que le costume vous gêne."

"Euh..."

"Vous voyez je le savais !"

"Mais c'est pas ma faute, je suis pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements." bouda Rodney.

"Ce n'est que pour une soirée. En plus vous allez faire tomber toutes les femmes présentes."

"Pfff, je veux pas les faire toutes tomber, il y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse." grogna dans sa barbe le canadien.

Sheppard lui posa une main sur l'épaule. "Vous inquiétez pas, elle aussi. Au faîtes vous l'avez invité ?" questionna le militaire.

"Non pas encore."

"Rodney, c'est aujourd'hui le bal, elle doit être déjà prise maintenant ! " se désespéra le colonel. Lui au moins il avait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, alors que Rodney si il ne se dépêchait pas, il aurait droit aux femmes...dont la beauté était très bien caché.

"Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai enquêté, et Lorne a su par Eva, sa petite amie -très jolie d'ailleurs (4)- qui connait la meilleure amie de Laura, Debby, qu'elle n'avait personne." se rassura Rodney.

"C'est une jolie femme, et la fête est ce soir, elle n'aura aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un rapidement. Alors faut que vous vous jetiez à l'eau."

"Et vous, vous avez invité qui ? "

Sheppard détourna le regard pour pas avoir à lui répondre. Il vit que Laura se dirigeait vers eux.

"Tiens quand on parle d'une jolie rousse..." murmura Sheppard avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Rodney vit avec stupeur de qui il s'agissait. Il murmura à son tour, en serrant les dents. "Restez avec moi... Restez avec moi ..." Il murmura ceci jusqu'a ce que Laura arrive à leur hauteur.

Elle les salua, avec un grand sourire : "Colonel. Rodney."

Enfin elle le croisait, elle allait lui parler face à face peu importe l'excuse qui lui donnerai. Elle voulait être avec lui ce soir et avec personne d'autres. C'était ça ou rien. Rodney avait intérêt d'accepter.

"Woua vous avez vu l'heure ?" dit Sheppard en regardant sa montre, " Je dois ... euh... vérifier... l'état de l'armurerie. " dit il sur un ton peu assuré et peu convaincant. "N'oubliez pas de faire ce que je vous ait dit Rodney." Il leur sourit et s'éloigna.

"Cadman faut qu'on parle !" Rodney était plus déterminé que jamais.

"Euh oui..." Rodney voulait lui parler ? Tant mieux alors. "Attendez le colonel est pas parti du bon côté pour rejoindre l'armurerie." s'inquiéta t-elle soudainement.

" Hum ? Je ne sais pas..." menti Rodney en ne la fixant pas dans les yeux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Rodney avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

"Rodney vous vouliez me parler non ?"

"Euh oui ! Et j'apprécierai que vous ne me dérangiez pas pendant que je vous parle."

"D'accord."

"Bien, je sais que je n'ais pas été très disponible ces temps ci, alors je voudrais vous demandez, pour me faire pardonnez, si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à la soirée ce soir ..." Rodney ferma les yeux comme si il avait peur que la réponse de la jeune femme soit une claque.

"Avec plaisir Rodney.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse il daigna ouvrir les yeux, et put voir le magnifique sourire qui était sur le visage de la jolie rousse. "On se retrouve là bas."

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla, laissant un Rodney sous le choc.

Lorsqu'elle fut loin, il lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement, pour décompresser. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par un grésillement dans ces oreilles.

//Alors elle a dit quoi ?// C'était Sheppard.

"Oui."

// Pourquoi vous semblez pas heureux ?// s'inquiéta son ami.

"J'étais tellement persuader du non, que je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée d'aller au bal tout seul. J'en reviens pas..." Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Sheppard vit, ou plutôt entendit qu'il était perdu et stupéfait.

// Je suis fier de vous Rodney ! Le plus dur est passé, il ne reste plus que la soirée. //

"Mince la soirée, j'avais complètement oublié !"

Tout ça pour que Rodney finisse par oublié le l'objectif final : la soirée avec Laura. Sheppard n'en revenait pas.

"Mais je peux pas y aller !"

// Mais si, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Maintenant allez vous préparez car c'est ce soir la soirée //

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rodney attendait derrière un mur, au dessus de la salle d'embarquement et regardait la foule se faire de plus en plus nombreuse dans la salle.

Comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer par les idées de Sheppard. Et puis quelle idée de costume ! Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu y rentrer, les autres allaient surment se moquer de lui.

De la ou il, était il essayait de trouver Cadman dans la foule, mais c'était peine perdue sous tout ces masques. Il y avait tellement de monde déguiser qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu sa propre soeur. Ce qui était marrant, c'est que beaucoup de monde avait trouvé original de se déguiser en Wraiths. Par conséquent, on pouvait voir une belle brochette de Wraiths boire un petit apérot à la buvette. C'était une vision assez étrange.

De la haut, il pouvait entendre la musique qui était diffusé. C'était Chuck, déguisé en Robin des bois, qui s'en occupait. La sono avait été installé il y a quelques jours sous le bureau d'Elisabeth, pour que cela ne gêne pas le passage et que les missions off world puissent continuer.

Finalement après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à descendre les marches. Il espérait faire une entrée discrète mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le bruit des conversations se stoppa et beaucoup de monde se tourna vers lui. Il eut tout à coup envie de se cacher loin, très loin d'ici. Est ce qu'il fallait le prendre bien ou pas ? Il essaya de faire abstraction de cette soudaine attention et descendit les dernières marches.

Finalement les conversations reprirent et il se dirigea ver le buffet pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il attrapa une bière et la porta à sa bouche, quand il sentit une main lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que c'était Cadman. Elle était magnifique, déguisait en Marilyn Monroe. La robe blanche qu'elle portait collait parfaitement à ses formes, et ses cheveux remonté en grosse boucle permettait de laisser apparaître sa nuque dénuer de collier. Le trait noir et le rouge de ses lèvres contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau.

"Vous êtes très beau Rodney." Le complimenta Laura, " Cet uniforme de Colonel de l'USAF (5) vous va parfaitement. Dois je vous appelez Colonel McKay et vous répondre par des oui Monsieur ?"

"Vos ' McKay ! ' habituel irons parfaitement, mais si vous voulez appelé moi Rodney. Je dois dire que vous aussi vous êtes, vous êtes... woua !"

McKay enleva le képi(6) qu'il avait sur le tête mais le garda entre ses mains, le tripotant avec ses doigts.

"Merci Rodney." Voila que le canadien se mettait à la complimenter, c'était bon signe. "Alors comment ça va depuis Noël ?"

Ca y est, Laura voulait déjà discutait de Noël, il avait espéré en parlait tout à la fin de la soirée ou même pas du tout. Il continua à tripoter son képi, le faisant tourner sur lui même. C'est fou comme Rodney avait besoin de ses mains dans n'importe quelle situation, il fallait toujours qu'elles fassent quelques chose, elles n' étaient jamais au repos.

"Très bien merci." esquiva Rodney.

"Vous devriez le mettre sous votre bras droit, ça fait plus officiel." lui conseilla la jeune femme.

"De quoi ?"

"Votre képi, vous n'arrêtez pas de le tripoter depuis tout à l'heure." Elle le désigna en même temps.

"Oh euh oui, vous avez raison." dit il gêner, ses sentiments transparaissaient toujours par n'importe quel moyen. Et il appliqua le conseil de Laura.

Un silence s'imposa entre eux par la suite. Mais il fut rompu par Laura qui avait décidé de prendre les devants pour cette soirée avec Rodney.

"On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis vous ne trouvez pas ?" demanda Laura.

"J'étais occupé."Rodney voyait très bien ou elle voulait en venir.

"Vous m'évitez Rodney ce n'est pas pareil !" lui expliqua Marilyn.

"J'avoue, je ne savais pas quoi faire après ça."

"Vous auriez pu venir me voir, et on aurait parlé de ce que m'a dit Maddie ce soir là." annonça posément Laura.

"Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Pas des masses je dois dire."

"Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense..."

Mais il ne put jamais répondre car une voix l'interpella. "Rodney !" C'était Sheppard.

Rodney le regarda de haut en bas. Sheppard n'avait pas voulu lui dire en quoi il allait se déguiser et avec qui il venait.

"Je ne croyais pas que la Force était autant avec vous, Sheppard." répliqua le canadien en montrant du doigt le costume de jedi que portait le colonel.

"Il vous plait mon costume alors ?" demanda fièrement le colonel.

"Oui mais ou l'avait vous eu ? "

"Les athosiens sont très doué en couture et dans beaucoup d'autres domaines. Vous êtes très belle vous aussi Lieutenant." lui dit il en lui faisant son sourire de capitaine Kirk.

"Merci monsieur."

"Ou est votre cavalière Sheppard ?" demanda Rodney en cherchant du regard.

"Elle est allée nous chercher un verre." expliqua John.

"C'est très classe ça !"

"De quoi ?" s'étonna le colonel. Que savait Rodney à propos de la galanterie, franchement.

"D'aller faire chercher un verre à votre cavalière, c'est à vous de le faire."

"Ca ne me gêne pas Rodney ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Elisabeth ?" demanda Rodney. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la chef de l'expédition. Elle était habillé d'une tunique blanche, avec de nombreux bijoux en pierre précieuses. Elle s'était aussi passé un fond de teint plus foncé, avait surligné le contour de ces yeux avec un trait de khôl comme le faisait les égyptiens, et avait lissé ces cheveux pour qu'ils soient raides. Elle faisait une Cléopâtre tout à fait convenable.

"C'est bien moi." dit elle en donnant son verre à John.

"Je vous avez pas reconnu."

Elle lui souri." Je prends ça comme un compliment .Je me demande si vous n'avez pas loupé votre carrière dans l'armée, cet uniforme vous va parfaitement."

"Merci. Le votre est très bien aussi." complimenta Rodney.

"Alors comment trouvez vous la soirée Dr Weir ?" demanda la cavalière de Rodney.

"J'avoue que c'est très agréable. Je suis contente d'avoir accepter."

"De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu résister plus longtemps à mon sourire et aux arguments de Rodney." Shepppard afficha un sourire de contentement.

Elisabeth le regarda d'un air mi amusé, mi gênée. Il avait raison, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait demandé elle aurait surment refusé.

Elle changea de sujet. "Alors, vous êtes allé voté pour le meilleur costume ?"

"Non " répondirent en même temps le canadien et Cadman.

"Allez y rapidement c'est bientôt la clôture des votes. Les bulletins de votes sont à côté de Chuck à la sono." Elle but une gorgée de son verre, le ponch était très bon.

"On y va tout de suite." annonça Cad Man en prenant Rodney par le bras.

John et Elisabeth les regardèrent s'éloigner. "Alors ça y est, il s'est décidé ?!" demanda Elisabeth en regardant John.

"J'en suis pas sur, avec lui on est jamais à l'abri d'un changement d'avis. Je suis sur qu'il va nous trouver une excuse avant la fin de la soirée pour ne pas sortir avec elle."

"Ah ce bon vieux Rodney."

Plus loin dans la salle d'embarquement, Rodney et Laura remplissaient les bulletins de votes. Laura vota pour elle même et pour Rodney, car il fallait voter pour un couple. Rodney quand à lui vota John et Laura.

Après cela, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler avec les membres d'Atlantis, notamment Teyla et Ronon qui ne comprenait pas cette coutume terrienne. Il fallut toute la patience de Rodney pour faire comprendre à l'athosienne et au satédien que ce n'était que pour s'amuser et se détendre et que maintenant ça n'avait plus une grande importance et que ça n'avait pas une grande signification. Ils mangèrent et burent ensemble profitant de la musique et de la nourriture sans reparler de l'incident de Noël.

Il parlait avec Zelenka et Katie déguisaient en vampire et en princesse, lorsque un tintement le fit se retourner vers la porte des étoiles désactiver momentanément pour cette soirée.

C'était Carson, déguisait en gros lapin rose. Mais ou est ce qu'il avait pu trouver un costume pareil ! (7) "Une minute d'attention s'il vous plait !"

Le silence se fit dans la salle, même Chuck stoppa la musique pour quelques instants.

"Nous venons de terminer de comptabiliser les votes et nous avons les résultats. Ça n'a pas été facile, beaucoup de monde était à égalité...

Rodney priait intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas lui.

"...mais toute de même certaines personnes se sont sortis du lot..."

Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi !!!!

"...J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncez que les deux gagnants sont :..."

Pas moi ! pas moi ! Pas moi !

"Le Lt Laura Cadman, et le Dr Rodney McKay. Allez on les applaudit." Ce que fit toute les salle. "Allez venez. Ne faites pas vos timides, Après vous ouvrirez le bal comme le veut la tradition." annonça l'écossais en souriant en voyant le tête défaitiste de Mckay.

Laura était toute sourire, visiblement heureuse d'avoir gagner contrairement à Rodney. "Venez ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous traînez McKay." Mais il ne bougea pas, tout le monde les regardaient. Elle dut donc le traînait jusqu'à la porte.

"Je tiens à remerciez, enfin nous tenons a remerciez, car je parle pour nous deux, Rodney sous ses airs grognons est très content. Si si je vous assure. Donc je remercie Debby pour la robe, et tout ceux qui ont participé à l'organisation de cette petite fête. Merci beaucoup. Un mot peut être Rodney ?" dit elle en se tournant vers lui. Il avait l'air toujours aussi tendu.

"Euh...je remercie Sheppard pour l'idée du déguisement..."

Le couple vainqueur allait se remeler à la foule quand ils furent couper par le public qui demandait une chanson.

"Marilyn une chanson ! Marilyn une chanson ! Marilyn une chanson ! " demandèrent en coeur les membres d'Atlantis sous le regard médusé de Rodney. Laura n'allait tout de même pas chantait.

"Arrêtez je ne sais pas chantez !" tenta de se justifier la rouquine.

Mais le public n'en démordait pas :"Marilyn une chanson ! Marilyn une chanson ! Marilyn une chanson ! "

"Vous avez gagné." dit elle en se passant une main sur les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait pas parfois !

Chuck lança la chanson et activa sa radio pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, et elle commença a chanter.

Le début de la chanson fut hésitant, chantait devant toute une assemblée n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle restait immobile, trop gêner pour faire le moindre mouvement. Rodney un peu en retrait derrière elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
pooh pooh bee doo!_

I wanna be kissed by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you alone

Petit à petit elle se lassa aller chantant, et imitant Marilyn dans Les Hommes préfrent les brunes.  
_  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire  
To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_

A partir de là, elle était complètement à l'aise, marchant et chantant d'une façon très sexy et glamour. Elle se retourna et regarda Rodney qui n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis le début

_I wanna be loved by you_

A cette phrase, elle montra Rodney du doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Objectif atteint, Rodney ne pourrai pas résister longtemps. Elle se retourna vers le public et continua à chanter avec un grand sourire. 

_Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone_

La musique continua comme dans la vrai chanson sans que Laura chante, mais elle se dandina comme le faisait Marilyn toujours avec un sourire de bonne humeur.

_I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire_

Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers Rodney, et déposa ces mains sur son torse. Il resta raide comme un piqué, sans réaction. Elle tourna autour de lui, toujours en chantant.

_To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_

Rodney sursauta lorsqu'elle fit "pooooo!", ça la fit sourire d'avantage.

_I wanna be loved by you_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux quand elle dit ça, et plaça un doigt sur la poitrine de Rodney. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire, mais Rodney ne serai pas capable de voir que quelqu'un l'apprécier même si sa vie était en jeu.

_Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you _

_paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum,  
poo pooo beee dooo! _

Toute la salle applaudit pour la prestation de Laura. Elle se pencha en avant pour les saluer.

"Merci Marilyn pour cette petite chanson. Maintenant la soirée peut vraiment commencer, alors on laisse la piste libre pour nos deux gagnants !" s'exclama Carson en bon animateur de soirée. "Chuck, musique s'il vous plait."

Oh non ! Rodney ne voulait pas du tout danser, il n'aimait pas, et ne savait pas du tout danser. Pourquoi donc ça tombait toujours sur lui ?! Et pour arranger le tout, Chuck avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un slow, With or without you de U2. Fichu , il était fichu !

Encore une fois, Laura l'attrapa par la main, et le regarda avec un air suppliant. Il se résolut à accepter, et ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la salle d'embarquement sous le regard de toute la salle.

Rodney semblait totalement perdu, ne sachant pas ou mettre ses mains. Laura prit les mains de Rodney et les posa sur ses hanches tandis que elle, elle passait ses mains autour du cou de Rodney.

Ils commencèrent à danser, malgré les gestes maladroits de Rodney. Tout le monde les regardait avec un air attendri, et Sheppard, lui, leva le pouce en l'air en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il était content pour lui.

"Détendez vous Rodney, c'est juste une danse." dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Euh oui pardon." s'excusa t-il.

Elle se mit à sourire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" 'offusqua McKay.

"Rien c'est juste que c'est la 1ere fois que je vous vois vous excusez autant."

"Ah bon ?"

"Rodney, vous vous excusez jamais d'habitude."

"Mais si !"

"Dîtes moi quand vous vous êtes excusé pour la dernière fois sans compter ce soir."

"Il y a eu la fois ou... et aussi quand... vous voyez ça fait déjà deux." bredouilla le scientifique.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, Rodney parut gêner "Vous me faîtes rire, et j'aime ça."

Et sur ce elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rodney, en savourant l'instant.

Ils dansèrent ainsi quelques instants tout les deux seuls sur la piste, mais ils furent vite rejoint par d'autres couples : Radek et Zelenka, Eva et Lorne, Sheppard et Elisabeth.

Sheppard avait toujours cet air d'hyper satisfaction sur le visage, ce qui énervait profondément Rodney.

"Alors c'est pour quand le mariage Rodney ?" demanda le tchèque toujours en train de danser avec Katie. C'était le couple le plus près de lui.

"Hein quoi ? Pour...Pourquoi un mariage ?" paniqua Rodney.

"Il plaisantait Rodney." tenta de le rassurer le lieutenant.

La chanson se termina peu après et un autre morceau commença, beaucoup plus rythmé, et Rodney prétexta qu'il avait soif, pour pouvoir s'éclipser de la salle. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait à la salle de commande juste au dessus de la salle de la porte. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il la regarda, en train d'attendre au beau milieu de tout ce monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put voir qu'elle le cherchait du regard, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour surplomber la foule. Quelques secondes après, un pirate l'invita à danser, et elle accepta la proposition.

"Vous devriez y retourner."

Rodney se retourna mais il savait qui avait parlé.

Il continua. "Allez dansez avec elle, elle n'attend que ça."

"Elle a pas besoin de moi." lâcha Rodney.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout semblez aller pour le mieux tout à l'heure." Sheppard vint s'accouder près de la rambarde près de lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence, ou Rodney sembla réfléchir.

"Vous avez déjà penser au mariage ?" finit il par demander à Sheppard.

"J'ai fait plus, je me suis déjà marié."avoua Sheppard.

"Vous ?" s'étonna le canadien.

"Oui, mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est ça qui vous fait peur le mariage ? Vous savez vous êtes pas obligé de penser à ça. Profitez du moment présent, vous verrez au fur et à mesure."

"Vous savez, je me dis que j'approche bientôt de la quarantaine et jusque là je n'ai eu que peu de relation sérieuse avec les femmes. Il se serait peut être temps que je trouve quelqu'un ..."

"Et bien, Laura ne vous conviens pas ?"

"Si si, elle est belle, intelligente, elle a du caractère, mais je demande si c'est Elle."

"Comment ça Elle ?"

"La femme de ma vie. Si il faut, ce n'est pas elle et j'aurais perdu du temps pour trouver ma vraie âme soeur."

"Vous savez le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'apprendre à la connaître et je dois dire que rester à la regarder de loin n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire."

"Comment avez vous su que votre femme n'était pas la bonne ?" demanda Rodney

"Quand elle m'a jeté de la maison en brûlant tout mes vêtements." ironisa le colonel Sheppard.

"Très drôle."

"Vous allez y retourner alors ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie McKay. La vie est trop courte(8), surtout dans cette galaxie, faites ce que vous avez envie de faire malgré les doutes, sinon vous le regretterez toute votre vie. Les remords sont la pire des choses. Ne faites pas comme ces gens qui se demandent toute leur vie comment aurait été leur vie si ils avaient fait telle ou telle chose."

"Oui vous avez probablement raison, mais le problème n'est pas totalement réglé. Il y a aussi le problème de l'âge. Je dois avoir plus de 10 ans de plus qu'elle..."

"Rodney là vous cherchez des excuses pour ne pas y a aller. Allez y vous en mourrez d'envie. Et puis juste pour contrer votre argument, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le 1er ni le dernier à sortir avec une femme plus jeune. Prenons simplement l'exemple du colonel Carter, on sait tous qu'elle est amoureuse du général O'Neill pourtant la différence d'âge est plus importante entre eux."

"Non mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle est rousse ! C'est une véritable remise en cause pour moi, j'ai toujours était attiré par les blondes ..."

Sheppard se redressa et regarda tout à cou McKay d'un air sérieux "Colonel McKay, êtes vous en train de vous dégonflez ?"

A son tour McKay se redressa et mis ses mains derrière son dos "Non monsieur !"

"Alors allez danser avec le lieutenant, c'est un ordre !"

"A vos ordres monsieur." dit il en mettant sa main contre sa tempe comme pour le saluer.

"L'autre main Mckay ." corrigea Sheppard en souriant.

Il changea de main. "A vos ordres ! Maître Anakin."

Et il dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Laura.

Elle avait arrêté de danser avec le pirate, et était toute seule au coin du buffet, en buvant un ponch. Elle semblait triste.

Il s'approcha et l'appela. Elle se retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer sa robe blanche en même temps, un sourire illumina son visage. Elle s'était inquiété quand il était partie, elle avait cru qu'il avait pris peur et qu'il ne voulait plus la revoir.

"Vous êtes revenu..." dit elle dans un souffle trop heureuse de le revoir près d'elle.

"Oui, vous voulez dansez ? " proposa Rodney.

"Avec plaisir."

Cette fois si il l'a prit par la main, et la mena jusqu'à la piste. De son propre chef, il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Laura, l'autre tenant la main de la jeune femme près de son coeur. Encore une fois c'était un slow que diffusait Chevron Guy.

"J'ai cru que vous étiez parti pour de bon..."

"Pourtant je suis bien là."

Ils dansèrent silencieusement, blotti l'un contre l'autre, sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait.

"On peut remercier votre nièce pour tout ça."

"Oui je crois. Elle aura droit a un beau cadeau quand je rentrerai. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous en pensiez."

"C'est vrai, mais c'est vraiment utile maintenant ? "

Rodney posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Sait on jamais..."

"Je pense que vous auriez du me demander de sortir avec vous bien avant, mon colonel."

"Et quelle aurait été la réponse ?"

"Probablement ça..." Et elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle. "Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, je crois que j'ai pas bien compris." Elle l'embrassa donc une nouvelle fois.

Ils furent couper dans leur élan, par des sifflements qui venaient de leur droite. Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête sur le côté et purent apercevoir Lorne, Zelenka et même Ronon et Teyla, tout sourire, Sheppard, lui, avait encore les doigts dans la bouche et continuait à siffler.

"Ça te dirais de faire un tour sur un des balcons ?" demanda Laura.

"Oui on sera plus à l'aise, je crois."

Ils s'en allèrent donc, sous les sifflements redoublant des membres d'Atlantis.

"Dis moi tu le gardes combien de temps ce costume ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Juste une petite idée..." dit elle avec un air de malice dans les yeux.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1)C'est une fic de Rieval, très sympathique, comme tout ce qu'elle fait vous me direz.

(2) je sais pas pourquoi mais dans beaucoup de mes fics, il y a eu un truc pour le nouvel an, mais en faîte je sais pas d'ou je sors ça.

(3)pourquoi saperlipopette ? je ne sais pas non plus.

(4) j'espère qu'on m'en voudra pas d'avoir pris Éva comme petite amie de Lorne.

(5) Ah la la le culte de l'uniforme. J'aimerai bien le voir en uniforme de l'armée Rodney.

(6) Est ce qu'on appelle vraiment ça un képi ? Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots désolé.

(7) Suite à la demande et sur les conseils de nombreuses personnes, Carson est donc déguisait en lapin rose. Vous auriez peut être préféré en médecin sexy les filles ? Mais je suis bête il l'est déjà.

(8) Life is too short ! SG1 tu vas me manquer ! Juste pour info, c'est un truc du dernier épisode.

**Bon voilà cette fois c'est fini, enfin je pense, on est jamais à l'abri d'une quelconque suite. Bon demain je m'en vais, alors j'espère qu'à mon retour j'aurais plein de reviews et de fic à lire. A plus tout le monde.**

**Biss Laura.**


End file.
